Insistencia
by VicPin
Summary: :Secuela de Vendedores telefónicos: Lucy Stillman, Desmond Miles, llamadas telefónicas... ¿Qué se puede esperar?


**Insistencia.**

Nueva York, 8:00 a.m.

Lucy Stillman bebía su café con leche mientras leía el mensaje de Aveline, quien le recordaba su cita en la tienda de vestidos de novia "Endersen's", uno de los lugares más conocidos por sus diseños _chic_ en vestidos de boda.

Aveline estaba próxima a casarse con Connor Kenway, el hijo del conocido abogado Haytham Kenway y de la bióloga conservacionista Jane Kanietí:io "Ziio" Adams. Connor era una lindura física y emocionalmente, a tal grado de que las chicas empezaban a tener sendas hemorragias nasales, incluyéndole.

La forma en que esos dos se conocieron fue demasiado inusual: Connor trabajaba como vendedor telefónico para el banco HSBC mientras terminaba de estudiar su maestría en Negocios Internacionales. Aveline era una de tantos clientes a los que él tenía que llamarles con cierta insistencia para convencerles de adquirir un paquete de seguros de vida. La situación cumbre fue cuando Aveline le propuso a Shaun Hastings, un compañero de Connor, tener sexo con ella a cambio de que le dejaran en paz.

Cuando a Connor le tocó llamarle, recibió la misma propuesta, cosa que sorpresivamente el joven Mohawk aceptó al volar desde Boston hasta Nueva York y aparecerse en su puerta listo para la faena.

- Eso sí que fue suerte - murmuró la rubia mientras recogía el teléfono, el cual estaba timbrando -… ¿Diga?

_- Buenos días_ – le saludaron desde el otro lado de la línea -_. Hablamos de City Bank. Disculpe, ¿estoy hablando con la señora Lucy Stillman?_

- Sí, así es… ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

_- ¡Hola! Me llamo Desmond Miles. El motivo de mi llamada es para ofrecerle una genial oferta por parte del banco. Siendo usted una cliente de excelente historial crediticio, le estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad de contratar la tarjeta City Bank Black. La tarjeta cuenta con el beneficio de pagar únicamente el monto de consumo mensual y tiene los intereses más bajos del mercado. Señorita Stillman, ¿usted ya cuenta con alguna tarjeta con nosotros?_

- Sólo una de débito y con esa es suficiente. Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero no quiero endeudarme más de lo que ya estoy. Si no le molesta, tengo que colgar. Buen día.

Antes de que el tal Desmond pudiera decir algo, la chica colgó.

_**&%&%&**_

**Una semana después.**

El teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia.

Lucy, quien recién se había levantado, miró la pantalla del identificador. Un cero en medio de seis líneas, lo que le indicaba que podría ser una llamada de larga distancia por parte de vendedores indeseables.

- Que se jodan – musitó la chica mientras se iba a darse una ducha.

_- ¡Hola! Estás llamando al departamento de Lucy Stillman. Deja tu mensaje y te llamaré más tarde._

Al instante en que la contestadora emitía su sonido, la voz de un hombre joven empezó a darse escuchar:

_- Buenos días, señorita Stillman. Le habla Desmond Miles de City Bank… Uhmmm… Creo que mejor le hablaré m-_

- ¡No quiero su tarjeta! – exclamó Lucy al agarrar la bocina.

_- Ah… ¿Estaba ahí?_

- ¡Jódase!

Aporreó la bocina y se fue a terminar su ducha.

_**&%%&%**_

**Dos semanas después.**

Lucy tecleaba el capítulo final de su tesis en la paz y tranquilidad del escritorio. Sin nada que le moleste, la chica disfrutaba de la soledad del departamento. La televisión, el teléfono y la radio estaban desconectados para evitar mayores distracciones y llamadas indeseables, especialmente de los vendedores telefónicos.

- Ah… ¡Qué paz!...

Su celular empezó a sonar.

Sin tomarse la molestia de ver si era o no Aveline la persona que le llamaba, quien dentro de tres meses contraería matrimonio, respondió la llamada:

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Señorita Stillman? Le hablamos de City Bank para ofrecerle esta magnífica oferta…_

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos.

Eso ya era el colmo.

- Usted y yo. Cita a ciegas. ¡Tómelo o déjelo, ojete de mierda!

Colgó enseguida y continuó tecleando su tesis.

**Mientras tanto, en Cleveland, Ohio...**

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Desmond? – le preguntó Aiden Pearce a Ezio Auditore mientras veía a Desmond Miles bailar el Harlem Shake como loco.

- Acaba de conseguir una cita con una cliente.

- ¿Una cita? ¿O sea que ya logró vender una tarjeta de City Bank?

- No, mi amigo. Es una _cita_.

- ¡¿Qué?!


End file.
